Guild
A guild is an in-game association of player characters. Guilds are formed to make partying easier and more rewarding, as well as to form a social atmosphere in which to enjoy the game. Creating A Guild You can set up your own guild at the Dony once you reach Lvl 10. Establishing a Lvl 1 Guild will require 20 Gold. To create a guild, one must speak to Dony who can create one for a fee of 20 Gold. Dony will ask you for a Emblem. Then he will ask for the name, the character length limit for a guild name is 10 characters long with no spaces or special characters. Once your guild is created, you can start inviting members. Note that once one of your characters is a member of a guild, all of your characters on that account will NOT belong to the same guild. Also note that a leader is not able to leave the guild while he or she still has members in it. The guild leader has to designate someone else as leader then he or she can leave the guild. It is important to note that you cannot change the name of a guild after creation under any circumstances. Guild Roster The Guild Roster is used to see and manage guild members. There are three ranks of membership, being (from highest) Guild Leader, Deputy Leader, and Vanguard. Each rank carries specific privileges. In general, only the Guild Leader can make major changes to the guild, Deputy Leader can make smaller changes and manage some of the guild's roster, members can only play and enjoy guild membership benefits. The Guild Roster window shows the names of people currently in the guild, their ranks, online status, and where they are located. Guild membership at Level 1 is limited to 50 members at any given time. Guild Maintainence To Keep the Guild from Decaying the leader must log-in at least once every two weeks,if the leader fails to do this then he will be kicked from the guild and the leadership will pass on to the next highest ranking member. If the last member is Kicked then the guild will be lost permenently and the name will be available again to use and you will have to start from the begining. Leveling The Guild Your Guild can be leveled by maxing out the Guild EXP bar in your (Y) Community --> Guild tab. Guild Daily Quests can be obtained from the Guild Manager to obtain EXP when performed by members of the Guild. Guild Level *Level 1 ** Member slots: 50 ** Guild name colour: grey ** Guild EXP to level 2: 350 ** New skill: Adrenaline Booster *Level 2 ** Member slots: 60 ** Guild name colour: grey ** Guild EXP to level 3: 7800 ** New skill: Moral Up *Level 3 ** Member slots: 70 ** Guild name colour: No change ** Guild EXP to level: 30k+ (please edit) ** New skill: Iron Wall *Level 4 ** Member slots: 90 ** Guild EXP to level: 76250 by level 4 Guild ** New skill: maxed out, no more new skills Guild Skills 'Adrenaline Booster ' *Level 1 guild needed *30MP, for 30 seconds increase guild members attack speed by 10% *10 Gold 'Moral Up ' *Level 2 guild needed *Increase guild members attack power by 5% *20 Gold 'Iron Wall ' *Level 3 guild needed *Increase guild members defense power by 10% *30 Gold Guild Quest * You may not begin guild Quests until you've reach level 20. A time limit is given to all quests. Be sure to complete it before time runs out. Upon completion, more quests will be made available. Here are some of the quest available. Category:Game terms Category:Guilds